


Feather Necklaces

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Host and Mal [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And then he didn't, M/M, Mal had wings, and now Host has it, and now he has a necklace, gore mention, nothing explicit but Mal is a mess, only teen cause of the gore mention, that he passes off to Host, with a feather on it from his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Once upon a time, Mal had wings.
Relationships: The Host/Malfunction | Malik
Series: Host and Mal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745464
Kudos: 2





	Feather Necklaces

“Quill...” 

Host looked up, frowning softly. He didn’t narrate, forcing his Sight for a moment to See Mal, standing in the doorway of the library, fidgeting with the chain of his necklace. Host knew that necklace well, since he had only seen Mal take it off in the shower. On it, there was a feather, and not one that Host had ever seen on any known bird.

Back when their relationship had first started, Host had made sure that it wouldn't be damaged, just in case, since he has seen how important it was to Mal. As far as he knew, Mal didn't know about that narration.

"Hey love..." Mal glanced up and smiled, walking over to him, leaning his head into Host's, having to bend down in order to do it. Host hummed, slipping his hand up to wrap around Mal's. "What's up?"

"I... need to ta lk to you." Host hummed softly, bringing Mal's hand around in order to kiss his knuckles.

"Wanna go back to the room first?" He asked softly, and, after a moment, they were there, Mal having only tugged Host to stand before teleporting the two of them there.

Host tugged Mal to sit next to him on the bed, shifting slightly so that he was far enough back that his feet didn’t reach the floor anymore, something that made Mal smile for a moment, before gently tugging the feather out from under his shirt. 

“When.. When I was y ounger, I wasn’t a goo d pers on.” Host looked over at him, frowning softly. Mal was staring down at the feather, slowly turning it around his hands. “I also... had win gs.” 

The connection of the feather in his hands hit Host immediately, but he said nothing of it, letting Mal think through the words he wanted to say. Mal was silent for a moment before sighing, unhooking the necklace from around his neck, holding it in his hands. “But, a s said before, I was n’t good. I was a jer k, and I... I gue ss I cros sed the wrong perso n.” 

Host shifted closer, pressing himself against Mal’s side, and Mal smiled for a moment, leaning his head against Host’s for a moment. “He uh... He corne red me, with a few ot her people, and I tried... to get awa y... but he m anaged to grou nd me for a mom ent. Just a mo ment, but that was a ll it took an d they were o n me.” 

Mal was shaking now, tears sliding down his face. Host shifted, carefully entwining their fingers, bringing Mal’s hand up and pressing a small kiss to the back of it, letting Mal’s shoulders stutter for a moment as he gathered his breath again, calming down. 

“He uh... He cut th em off. Not just... off, but to ok the bone s and basi cally ripped them out. To ok a good bit of m uscle and skin out too, just from h ow... thoroug hly he wanted his reve nge on me.” Mal sniffled, lifting the chain up a bit more. “He dec ided that... that wasn’t eno ugh so he, uh... he grabbed me, took me up into th e air and just... let my dro p. Didn’t let me lan d the first few times, but event ually... He got bo red, dropped m e and left.” 

Host kept himself still, but inside he seethed with anger, wanting to enact some sort of revenge against someone who hurt his beloved so horribly. He squeezed Mal’s hand slightly, and Mal sniffled, falling silent for a moment. 

“I man aged to uh, grab a hand ful of feathe rs, but this was... the on ly one that surv ived that. I passed out, and when I woke up, a friend at the time, we kinda gre w apart, he uh, he had save d me. Fixed me up the be st he could, but even with his own lit tle magic, there’s not muc h one can do when fac ed with the ca rnage that was on my back...” 

Host nodded slightly, biting his lips together in silence, carefully pulling his hand free from Mal’s to instead wrap his arm around Mal’s shoulder, and Mal sniffled lowly. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Mal pulled away, turning to face Host, lifting up the feather necklace. “I want... to spe nd forever with you. Bu t I knew that I cou ldn’t do that if I didn ’t tell you.” With that, he shifted forwards suddenly, hooking the necklace around Host’s neck. Host started, pulling back a bit to lift his hand to the feather. 

“... That better not be a proposal.” Host said, and thankfully the joke landed, Mal snorting softly and shaking his head. 

“No, no, when I do that, I’ll do it rig ht.” Mal cupped his face carefully, wiping away a bit of the bloodied tears that had leaked through Host’s bandages. “But... this is a pro mise. However long we live, I’m going to stay right by your side. I am going to be righ t here with you, forever if you want me.” 

Host sniffled softly, smiling, then leaning forwards, kissing him gently. “Of course I’d want forever with you.” 

With that, Host shifted, tucking the necklace carefully into his shirt, the feather falling right over his heart.


End file.
